


Inescapable

by RedRarebit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, bullying and being generally mean to each other, explanations of the tags and warnings will follow, if you are then come on in i guess, like i said, okay so i refuse to be judged for this first off, rape and noncon is specifically dubcon but i thought id cover that base to be sure, the good ol' "is this incest" question being only vaguely answered, there is also semi-explicit medical experiments on children, there is unpleasentness on both sides, there is violence on both sides, these are both fucked up people in a fucked up relationship and they dont handle it well, this is not a healthy interpretation of their relationship and if you're not into that thats fine, underage is specifically a fourteen year old and a seventeen year old and is consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: Inescapable : incapable of being avoided, ignored, or denied : inevitable.In retrospect, there hadn't been any other way for their story to go. From the start to the middle to the end, the Ogord family was built on the most unstable of foundations.





	Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to include underaged consensual sex, a toxic relationship being handled in an unhealthy way, and medical experiments on children. You've now been warned several times and if you continue reading after this I refuse to take your complaints about the content seriously, okay? I'll just laugh at you.
> 
> This is just an interpretation of their relationship and history via the movie verse with some nods to the comic roots. We kinda know nothing about them for the movie, so I kinda ran with it!

The facility was billed as a step lower from the orphanage. Stakar wasn't sure what had qualified him for selection - he had only been a baby, as far as he knew, when he was plucked from the ranks of adorable, squalling babies and taken back for their purpose. A higher purpose, they told him, day after day.

Day after day of carefully controlled nutrition and exercise, day after day of rigorous lessons and testing, day after day of injections and blood draws, of shocks and ice baths.

The higher purpose, they told him, would protect them all one day. Stakar fervently hoped it was true.

\-----

“Tomorrow, Stakar, we are going to bring you a gift.”

“A gift?” 

“Yes - since you have been so grown up, and so well-behaved recently, we are going to introduce you to someone.”

“Who is it?” 

“Your partner.” 

\------

Stakar had been at the facility for eight cycles now. He'd grown well, they told him, strong and tall for his age with a fine immune system, excelling at his exams. It was something to be very proud of, from what he could tell and from what he was told. Each week passed with more exams, more tests, and more praise heaped on his shoulders at each triumph, but one remained just out of his reach - an emergance. He had yet to display any supernatural abilities, and the clock was starting to run out; Stakar had yet to meet any children over the age of ten here, and he knew his maths well enough to know that didn't leave him much time to truly impress them. 

It was after the morning meal when they brought him the girl. He had been pulled out of the morning regime to sit in the Secondary Office, swinging his feet impatiently in his chair as he watched the door. It opened with a muted, airy sound and he was up, on the floor at once, staring at the trio behind it - two doctors, and her. She was small and slight, younger than him by three cycles, and refused to stand behind the doctor to be a surprise. Instead she pushed her way around them, and stared at Stakar with dark, deep eyes.

"This is your sister, Aleta." The doctor smiled, putting his hands on Aletas shoulders and steering her to stand before him, glancing between them. Stakar ignored him in favour of drinking in the sight of her, from the angles of her cheekbones down to the fidgetting of her toes over each other as she stood her ground and returned the inspection. "Do you remember her?"

"No." Stakar was honest but awed, watching the way her head tilted to keep track of his face. He raised his hand and moved it as if to pet her head, feel the softness of her hair - but she ducked and snarled and snapped her teeth, glowering at him as he drew it back to his side quickly. How strange! He grinned to her instead, holding out both of his hands with the palms up, to show her the lack of weapon, the lack of fist. Aleta seemed spectacularly unconvinced. 

"Well, you were both very young. But we think you're ready to meet again."

"Why weren't we before?"

"She was very small, only a baby still! It would have been too hard for you to take care of her." The doctor chuckled and pinched her cheek, and she scowled - but didn't snap at his fingers. Stakar felt his stomach twist at that in confusion, but perhaps she was simply more familiar with the doctor. If he had been the one taking care of her, it made more sense, surely. "But I think you're ready to be her big brother. Do you know what that means?"

"I read about it." Stakar put his hands out, the doctor guiding her hands to his, and he clasped them gently, marvelling at how small they seemed. She was tugging a little in his grasp, trying to lean back a bit as he drew her closer, looking her over with a broad smile. The little movements ceased when he glanced at the doctor, Aleta following his gaze with an air of curiosity. "It’s to protect her, yes?"

"Protect her, make her happy, and be her friend." The doctor chuckled as he stooped, patting both their heads. "And when the time comes, fight for her."

"Fight?"

"We will explain it all. For now, get to know each other a little better."

\-----

She was a curious little thing. Prone to curling herself up into a little ball up high and observing, quiet, tidy to almost a fault. She preferred the green gummy nutricubes to the far superior purple crumbly kind. She was more afraid of the dark than he was, but didn’t seem to mind that he was. She spoke little, for now, but he would often turn around and find her watching him. 

He adored her; with so many others to take up the doctors time, having someones undivided attention was a thrilling thing. Stakar would read to her, scrape the green cubes from his tray to hers, pile his blanket onto her during the night. 

He felt so proud.

\-----

Aletas hair was smooth and shiny, and hung down to her waist in a straight sheet that fascinated him. She was fascinated in turn by the third instructors hair, twisted and coiled together into ropes - braids, Stakars book told him. Used on many planets to hold hair out of the way and keep it tidy, or for decorative and symbolic reasons. 

“I can do that for you.” Stakar said, watching Aleta in the dim light of their evening time, as she struggled to curl her hair into the desired ropes. She studied him intently for a moment before she narrowed her eyes, her derisive tone familiar to him.

“No you can’t. It’s hard.” 

“Even more reason for me to be able to do it.” Well, hadn’t he read more books than her, excelled at his fine motor skill tests? His dexterity was fine, and he moved into her space, sitting on the couch beside her. “Let me.”

She held out for a moment longer before she turned, her back stiff and straight. He grinned to himself as he tucked himself closer, hands combing through her hair gently before he cleared his throat and concentrated. 

Now, there had been something about, separating the strands. He considered carefully before settling on one side of her head, sectioning a few pieces out here and there. He turned them over and over in his palm, making them into silky ropes. Already it was starting to look a little more like the intended design, and he hummed to himself as he started to work the loops and threads together. 

“It might hurt a little bit,” He said, as he was tugging one thread into place. Aleta didn’t wince but wiggled with a whining sound of protest, snapping her teeth together for a moment. “I just want to make sure they won't fall out!”

“You’re going to pull it out!” She complained, back arching as she tried to wriggle away. “Stop! It doesn’t look right!”

“It looks great!” He pulled again, steering her back into place and looping another strand into his hold, fastening it to the other side of her head. “Stop moving!”

“Stop it!” Her elbow in his gut surprised him, and he looked up from wheezing to see her spring away from the couch, from him. Her hand flew to her hair and tested, tugging on the chords he’d made until her eyes screwed in pain and she was making short, panicked noises that bordered on screeches. “What have you done?”

“I made braids!” Stakar shot back, standing and rubbing his stomach with far more hurt than he actually felt, scowling at her attempts to undo them. “Stop that! You’ll ruin them!”

“I can’t undo them!”

“Good!” He folded his arms, using the extra inches he had on her to tower over her, glowering in the way he’d learned how to. “They’re a gift!”

“I hate them!” She ran past him, hitting the ‘call’ button on the wall as he tried to grab at her.

How dare she? He thought, watching as she danced out of his reach again, her face screwed up in misery and anger. He had worked hard on those, and here was her gratitude. 

“Whats going on here?” He skidded to a stop in front of the doctor she had darted behind, clutching onto the womans legs and peering around at him. “What has happened to Aleta?”

“I did her hair.” He said proudly, awaiting the praise. “It is a braided style.”

“Is it.” The voice is smooth and measured and careful, and he decided right there that he hated it. The doctor settled before Aleta and moved the knots and tangles from side to side gently, flinching whenever Aleta did. “Well. Perhaps we can take a better look at this in the office. Examine the technique. Come along, Aleta.” 

She took her hand with a nod and Aleta glanced over her shoulder at him as she was led from the room. She stuck her tongue out, and Stakar bit his cheek to control the impulse of returning the gesture. 

Aleta was gone perhaps two hours. He was reading when the door opened and he was given only a shout of warning as she barrelled inwards. She was so different looking, he noticed, as she slammed into him and-

“Aaah!” He screamed as she bit him on the nose, her little fists flailing and hitting at him. She bit him again on the shoulder before two strong arms lifted her off his body. She got another kick in before she was hauled out of range, and he had the chance to take in her new, chin-length bob of a haircut.

\----- 

Stakar held her hand as they were walked down to the testing room. She had been before, it seemed, if her little tugs on his hand to get away were anything to go by. He smiled at her adoringly and smoothed his hand over her head, combing through her hair and tickling the back of her neck with his free hand - the other held tight to hers, fingers laced.

“It’s alright.” He said, as they were seperated by firm hands, led to their own tables. “It’s fine - it only hurts for a little while. And it’s going to make us so strong.”

He’d told himself that often enough - if she could believe it too, it would be wonderful for them both, wouldn’t it? He nodded encouragingly to her as she hauled up onto the table and lay back, allowing the restraints on her wrists, her ankles. She turned her head on the table to look at him with wide eyes, pulling on the cuffs the second her arms were released.

"Stakar-"

"Its just to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He said, parroted from before. He had heard it often enough times that the reasoning actually made sense to him now - the injections could cause all sorts of reactions, from loss of muscle control to seizing. "If you thrash, you could fall off the table." 

It was better not to mention why she might thrash. 

He smiled to her as he turned his head, exposing his neck for the doctors. He kept smiling as three needles pressed into his skin, the golden fluid draining into him. It didn't seem to help - he had his eyes shut and his teeth grinding by the time Aletas shrill squeals informed him they'd approached her but the sound faded soon enough. Either she'd stopped, or his pulse had drowned her out. 

Heat blazed through his veins, itching and prickling and grating through his body. He could feel himself writhing, back and legs arching and kicking at the table as he cried out over and over. Stakar had promised himself he wouldn't make much noise to avoid scaring Aleta, but this was disappointing. 

He came back to the room in a disorientated state, the walls and lights swirling in a blinding haze. Shadows moved across his vision, tall and imposing until they solidified back into the shapes of doctors. A pinprick in his arm made him whine and flinch, blood being drawn into another syringe. It was a struggle to turn his head to see Aleta, who had the same procedure happening to her arm. The syringes were swapped, and he winced again as her blood was injected into his other arm.

 _Interesting._ He wasn’t sure if he thought the word or a doctor said it.

Another three vials of golden liquid were applied each hour, for five hours. It seemed to him each time that the twitching, shrieking stage lasted less time, and when they were unclipped and herded back to their room, the doctors seemed relaxed. Pleased. 

“I think we did okay.” Stakar whispered, after he’d clambered into Aletas bed, to pet her hair and hold her while she shook. “I think the tests were good. They didn’t seem mad.”

“What are they doing?”

“They’re gonna make us into superheros.” He said, grinning down at her sniffling little face, a pale circle in the gloom of their room. “We’re gonna be assigned to a planet and help protect people, and fight bad guys! So if our tests go well, maybe it means we’re gonna work together.” 

\-----

With years came familiarity. 

Her morning routine was as familiar to him as his own so he knew when to nip into the bathroom of their rooms at the right time to cause maximum outrage as he forced her to wait, she knew which holobooks to rent at the right time so he couldn’t access a copy. She knew when the newly-installed metal wires in his shoulders and spine were playing up by the way he stood and would stroke her hands over them gently until the twinges passed, and he sat vigil outside her room when she screamed and thrashed through the chemical solution flushes they gave her each week.

He tossed green jelly nutricubes at her. Soon enough she learned, she caught them in her mouth, and laughed at his delight with the trick.

With age came separate rooms - when they were seventeen and fourteen respectively, their two rooms were swapped out for something more like a suite, practically luxury. The doctors said something about inappropriate situations, space issues, living areas. All Stakar knew was that it gave him a room of his own, one he could bar Aleta from if he so wished. 

Not that he would. Her company was all he had.

\-----

He had worked so hard to keep this to himself - while they had both been shown the educational booklets privately, he didn’t like to think of Aleta knowing this sort of thing about him. It wasn’t his fault, the rational side of his mind pointed out. It was all proximity and heat, and familiarity with the one bright part of his life. 

Which didn’t make it excusable, but it was a reason, which was all he could offer himself. Aleta squirmed a moment, frowning, trying to get comfortable on his lap now that there was a solid cock pressing against her.

Aleta turned her head to look up at him - between them, hidden from the cameras and tucked between their bodies, the cause of his flush pulsed between them, warm and thick against her thigh. 

“Gross.” She said, tone flat and with an undertone of mocking. He opened his mouth with some half-formed protest, an apology or an explanation, but she turned from him again to watch the holoscreen. Aleta sighed and settled back into the crook of his body, making his jaw clench and his cock squirm against her warmth in his trousers. 

“‘Leta-”

“Will you shut up?” She didn’t move, as he swallowed hard at the hitching writhe his cock made against her thigh. “I’m trying to learn about Kulyas.” 

From here he could see the curve of her breasts in her shirt, a turn of his head pressed his nose to her hair and made him shudder. He couldn’t be sure which was stronger, the pulse thudding in his ears or between his legs - it felt like one of the arc tests, acutely tuned to every minute shift of her body. His fingers curled tight on her arm as she sighed again and shifted, resting her cheek against his chest. 

It didn’t stop. Each moment had his cock shifting and squirming, straining against fabric towards her over and over. Each time he thought it might pass, it might fade mercifully she moved again pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“‘Leta,” He ducked his head to hers as she tilted hers, looking up at him with a curl of a smile on her lips and half-lidded eyes. Her fingers curled absently on his chest as she shifted, pressing her thigh harder against the thick bulge of his aching cock and he groaned, hips twitching as he came, slicking the inside of his shorts over and over. Stakar didn’t realise he’d shut his eyes until he had to open them again, his cheeks - and lap - warm.

Aleta was still there, still smiling and watching him. She hummed, turned her head to glance at the screen and then slid off her lap, stretching.

“You can have first shower tonight,” She called over her shoulder, heading for her little room - he felt empty as he watched her door shut, and nodded far too late.

\-----

"Do you like it?" He asked, weeks later, after catching his breath and settling back against the cushions. Trysts later; Aletas new favourite hobby seeming to be stalking him until he let his guard down and sat on the couch, then pouncing. She'd tuck up onto his lap and sigh and wiggle and squirm until he was biting her shoulder to hide his face from the cameras as he came for her. Aleta looked up at him, one eyebrow raised and that damnable smile on her lips.

"You ask me that now?" Her tone was mocking and part of him quailed at the sound of it. For all her apparent affections to him, he was acutely aware of how much faster than him she was. If she decided to take offence to something, she could and would smash him a few times and dart away before he could grab her - grabbing her, he’d learned, was the only way to win a physical fight with her.

Stakar had not yet tried to win a verbal sparring match. There was no point.

“You’re asking me that now, after all this time.” She jabbed at his chest and he smiled a little, uncertain whether she was actually angry or pretending to be. “I’ve been getting you off-”

“‘Leta-”

“And now you’re concerned about returning the favour? I bet you don’t even know how.” Aleta laughed at his offended look, snuggling herself closer into his lap. He was a sweet thing, she’d decided a long time ago. Good to her when he wanted to be, and a domineering brat when he didn’t. Thankfully she’d figured out how to sway his moods, how to make him feel like being nice to her was an advantage. It wasn’t exactly difficult.

This new development? Another easy string to pull.

“Do you want me to? I want to.” He blurted, hands tucked under her thigh as she resettled. She arched an eyebrow, aware of where the cameras were in their rooms. From this angle, they might not see, if she could keep her reactions simple. 

“You want to?” Her voice pitched lower and he nodded, briefly nuzzling her hair. She reached under herself, tugging his hand until it was nestled between her thighs, hidden by the curl of their bodies. “Just here. You think you know how?”

“I read some stuff.” She’d laugh, if that wasn’t how she’d learned how to please him. Aleta nodded instead, resting her cheek against his shoulder, watching the glow and sparkle of gold behind the ports as his fingers fumbled and rubbed. “Like this?”

“Gentler,” She murmured, shutting her eyes as he slowed his fingers, making a soft noise. “Mn. A little higher - keep- - Ah.” She shivered, her feet moving restlessly on the pillow, tucking and untucking under it. “There. There’s so good. Softer?”

“This?” He sounded quiet, concentrating, as eager to please and succeed as he was in most other things. His kiss on her neck made her nerves sing and thrill, and she found herself sighing as her back arched a little. He was tracing a slow path up and down, fingers swirling over where she’d indicated. 

“More there,” She shook a little as he focussed there, feeling her warmth seeping through the soft material of the scrub-like clothes they both wore. Each press of his fingers was matched with a warm breath against her neck, his head ducked as he tried to watch each of her reactions. Her skin was flushed and her eyes shut, eyelids fluttering each time she made a soft, keening sound and dug her nails into his chest. 

“Aleta-”

“Don’t stop.” She knows what he wants to say - she can feel him stirring against her thigh, his cock with its curious prehensile ability moving against her in time with her fingers. She bit her lip to muffle her whine as he quickened his fingers, her thighs shaking in her effort to remain still - as far as they could tell, the cameras picked up movement, not sound, but there was no point giving him the satisfaction of her voice. 

Her climax hit her in a rush, her fingers curled tight on his chest and her body going taut on his lap. Her little cry was high-pitched and shaky, mirrored by his low grunt as he moved against her, spilling for her again. Twice in one day, she noted later, almost flattered by the effort. His palm went still, cupping her and rubbing in slow, soothing circles, enjoying the feel of her slick sliding her skin together.

“I want to watch that again some time.” He murmured against her temples, her eyes still shut - the fool had the audacity to sound shy about it, and Aleta summoned the energy to snort in amusement. 


End file.
